


will it hurt when it all burns down

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Brief Cameos, Community: 1_million_words, DAMN YOU WARD, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pheels, Phil is a romantic, Philinda Feels, Poor Melinda, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>1_Million_Words </b>For the commentfic challenge prompt "Totally Unexpected"</p><p> </p><p> I highly recomend listening to this song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG2usu-el68">Let It Burn</a> -Red while reading this story it sets the mood well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	will it hurt when it all burns down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** For the commentfic challenge prompt "Totally Unexpected"
> 
>  
> 
> I highly recomend listening to this song: [Let It Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG2usu-el68) -Red while reading this story it sets the mood well.

_Where were you when our hearts were bleeding_  
Where were you? It all crashed down  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now? - **Let It Burn** \- Red

Phil Coulson is a brilliant man. He never let any deception cross his path, even if it did, he would figure it out eventually. But how could he miss the fact....that one of HIS agents....this whole time after all they've been through...was a HYDRA. 

As he watches Ward, cuffed with two Agents at his side, the usually reserved Coulson let out a growl his fist flying into a wall. A tearful Fitz and Simmons jump at the sudden burst of anger. His knuckles are bruised and he's silent. When he breaks in front of his Agents its violent and quick. 

"FUCK!" He yells, the sound echoing off the walls. 

"Coulson?" Skye says surprisingly holding it together considering.

He doesn't answer. He takes a deep breath and quickly leaves the scene. 

\--------

As he wraps up his bloody knuckles he hears the sounds of soft whimpering. He ties off the bandage and follows the sounds. He follows the sounds to the living room. It is a sight that is rare but he's seen it before. Agent Melinda May is on the ground, her face buried in between her knees. Second to Skye Melinda feels the most betrayed of all of them.

For a moment she believed he loved her. 

He turns off the rage, though only temporary and dashes to her side. For the past couple of days since the crisis started...he made a vow to make up for treating her the way he did. This is a way to show how sorry he is and at the same time show forgiveness for lying to protect him. And one of the ways he could show her is putting all his woes aside...to help her. 

He didn't realize it until now...he cares about her as much as she cares about him.

He kneels down beside her. He takes her face in her hands and runs his fingers against her moist cheeks.

"It's alright," He whispers, "you are going to be okay." 

"He betrayed me Phil," She says in broken sobs, "He used me to keep me off guard."

"I know." He brings his face close to hers. "I know he did...and I promise you...you will never be used in such a way again."

He moves in and places a quick, soft and gentle kiss in her lips. He could taste the bitter salt of tears, something he expected but nevertheless tasted sweet. He pulls back and looks into her eyes, there are still filled with tears but grateful knowing she could be loved. 

She wraps her arms around him. Her head settles into his chest. His chin rests on the top of her head as hand moves down her back keeping her warm and safe in his embrace. 

The world is in shambles and in chaos. But for now he pretends everything is okay.


End file.
